The present invention relates generally to meat products. More particularly, it is concerned with a new and improved curing and binding composition useful in producing composite meat products of controlled lean meat and fat content, with an improved process for producing both the curing and binding composition and the composite meat product and with the composite meat product thus produced.
As is well known, slabs of cured and/or smoked bacon cut from the carcass of a pig generally contain an inordinately high fat content. The bacon, which is conventionally cut into oblong blocks and subsequently sliced into thin strips, is usually fried, broiled or grilled and consumed despite its high fat content. Of course, as can be appreciated, the lean meat content of the bacon is subject to little or no control and is dependent on the natural condition of the animal. Accordingly, it is one object of the present invention to provide a new and improved meat product that can conveniently take the shape or form of sectional bacon and exhibits many of its characteristics yet can be produced in a far more economical manner with a substantially increased lean meat or fat content, and, in fact, in such a manner as to completely control the lean meat and fat content of the resultant sectional bacon-like product.
As is also known, certain processed meat products such as canned hams and the like are produced from large pieces or chunks of lean meat that have been boned and compacted to a desired size. Additionally, integrated beef and pork products have been similarly produced from large chunks of beef by forming a creamy exudate on the surface of the meat, preferably while the meat is frozen, and subsequently compacting the meat into the desired form and size. The creamy exudate, believed to be a type of protein, functions primarily as a means of promoting adhesion between the meat chunks during the compacting operation. However, the interface between the chunks not only remains readily discernible but thin slices of the meat tend to fall apart at the interface between the chunks. Thus, another object of the present invention is to provide a unique curing and binding composition that provides blending of the meat pieces at the interface between not only meat chunks but also meat and fat areas, and provides complete integrity of the product even in thin slices.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,233 there is also disclosed another method of packaging and tenderizing large chunks of lean meat. The disclosure therein including the discussion of prior art techniques is incorporated herein by reference. In particular, reference is made to the prior curing techniques that use either smoking, dry curing agents and a prolonged curing period, arterially injection and machine pumping of a brine solution or immersion of the meat in the curing solution. In this connection, it is still another object of the present invention to provide a product of the type described that obviates the need for smoking and other curing procedures prior to the preparatory steps of the process but can employ fresh cuts of meat and produce meat products of fine texture including bacon-like products in a rapid and economical manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved integrated or composite meat product comprised of small pieces of whole meat including trimmed, semi-trimmed and untrimmed fresh meat in an uncooked condition. The pieces are integrally united or bonded into a solid mass or body of meat by means of a binder that is not visably noticeable in the end product due to its finely dispersed nature through and among the small meat pieces. Full control can be exercised over the lean content of the product as the binder blends and knits the individual pieces of both trimmed and untrimmed meat so as to impart to the meat product the integrity necessary to permit slicing into thin integral strips. Upon frying, boiling or grilling, the bacon-like product exhibits the characteristic undulations of bacon yet possesses a controlled fat content. Included in this object is the provision for products made from poultry, pork, lamb, veal or beef including pastrami of controlled fat content.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved process for producing an integrated meat product of the type described which retains, preserves and conserves the fresh meat taste, color and green weight yet obviates the need for the formation of a surface exudate. At the same time the process provides a heretofore unrealized degree of flexibility that permits storage at different stages of manufacture of the meat product and the ability to store the product for as long as six months or more without loss of its fresh meat taste, color or weight.
Another object is to provide a manner of preparing processed meats useful as substitutes for larger cuts such as roasts, steaks, cutlets, minute steaks and the like while retaining the fresh meat taste, texture, appearance and weight and reducing the fat content. Included in this object is the provision for composite meats having the texture, appearance and character of primal cuts in a wide variety of shapes and sizes.
Other objects will be in part obvious and in part pointed out in more detail hereinafter.
These and related objects are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by providing a composite pasteurized or sterilized meat product comprised of a mixture of small untrimmed, semi-trimmed or trimmed uncooked meat pieces having a controlled fat content secured in an integral, internally knitted, bound and coalesced form by a binder comprised of a curing agent and ground meat particles blended into and absorbed within a solid unified mass or body of meat and which on slicing has a texture, color and general appearance similar to a primal meat cut. The product is characterized by an integrated boundary between abutting pieces of meat as well as between its meat and fat areas and abutting fat areas. It is a benefit of the present invention that the binding composition includes both binding and curing agents yet is not visably noticeable in the finished product. It is at least partially absorbed by the meat pieces and effects the fused integral appearance of the desired final product which does not separate upon handling or slicing. Advantageously, the product is produced by a technique that permits its processing into any desired shape or form including that of bacon with all the attendant beneficial characteristics thereof yet with a controlled fat content. This technique involves the steps of providing small pieces of economical meat cuts that are blended with an appropriate binder and compressed into an appropriate form. The binder consists of a suitable saline curing agent which is fully and intimately blended with appropriate quantities of ground lean meat to a fine sticky consistency and is then mixed with the small pieces of meat prior to being stuffed into a moisture impermeable casing for molding or contouring into the desired shape or form. The material preferably is first cured under refrigeration for a period of about 14 hours or more or may be directly subjected to an appropriately controlled pasteurizing and knitting treatment prior to storage and packaging. The process permits production of meat products that maintain their appearance and green weight for periods of six months or more.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawing which sets forth an illustrative embodiment and is indicative of the way in which the principles of the invention are employed.